hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2016 Atlantic usercane season/discussion page
On this page, we can discuss the 2016 Atlantic usercane season as it unfolds. Retirements at a glance Steve's retirement predictions: (Other users can feel free to follow my scale and use my colors) The deaths and damage don't have to combine to form a percentage. For example, Sandy only had a death toll qualifying for 65%, but its damage toll qualified for 100%. The percentage given for the storm is only for the higher side (100% in Sandy's case). If a storm becomes one of the most destructive of all time for a certain area (like Erika 2015), the chance will be bumped up by 40%. For example, Erika's damage and deaths only qualified for 40%, but because it was one of the most destructive storms ever for Dominica, the chance would be bumped up to 80%. 0% = Didn't touch inhibited land; no deaths or damage. 0.01% = Usually touches inhibited land, but causes none to a very insignificant amount of damage. 0 deaths (direct) and 0 indirect deaths (only for land touchers), at maximum 3 indirect deaths (only from offshore hurricanes, usually surfers drowning or similar stuff). 1% = Almost always touches inhibited land, causing minimal damage and no direct deaths. It can cause up to 5 indirect deaths. 5% = Causes from minimal to $20 million in damage, or causes up to 2 direct deaths and up to 7 indirect deaths. 10% = Very minor damage ($20 to $50 million), up to 5 direct deaths or 10 indirect deaths. 15% = Minor damage ($50 to $75 million), up to 10 direct deaths or 15 indirect deaths. 20% = Somewhat minor damage ($75 to $100 million), up to 20 direct deaths or 23 indirect deaths. 25% = Slight damage ($100 to $200 million), up to 25 direct deaths or 30 indirect deaths. 30% = Moderate damage ($200 to $350 million), up to 35 direct or indirect deaths. 35% = Larger damage amount ($350 to $500 million), up to 50 deaths. 40% = Somewhat significant damage ($500 to $750 million), up to 60 deaths. 45% = Large damage toll ($750 to $875 million), up to 75 deaths. 50% = Significant damage ($875 million to $1.5 billion), up to 90 deaths. 55% = Widespread damage ($1.5 to $3 billion), up to 100 deaths. 60% = Massive damage ($3 to $5 billion), up to 200 deaths. 65% = Severe damage ($5 to $7.5 billion), up to 300 deaths. 70% = Extreme damage ($7.5 to $10 billion), up to 400 deaths. 75% = Insane damage ($10 to $15 billion), up to 500 deaths. 80% = Super insane damage ($15 to $20 billion), up to 750 deaths. 85% = Catastrophic devastation ($20 to $25 billion), up to 875 deaths. 90% = Untold devastation ($25 to $35 billion), up to 1000 deaths. 95% = Cataclysmic devastation ($35 to $45 billion), up to 1500 deaths. 99% = Insane cataclysm ($45 to $55 billion), up to 2000 deaths. 100% = Damage toll exceeds $55 billion (like Sandy or Katrina) or death toll is 2000+. (Retirement colors: 0%, 0.01%, 1%, 5%, 10%, 15%, 20%, 25%, 30%, 35%, 40%, 45%, 50%, 55%, 60%, 65%, 70%, 75%, 80%, 85%, 90%, 95%, 99%, 100%) Bob's Retirements * Destiny - 1% - Dissipates. Regenerates. Odd storm but she won't be retired. * Bittersweet - 80% - Kind of an interesting storm, intensified much more than expected. His damage was extensive. Bittersweet will most likely be retired. * Yolo - 60% - This thing was crazy, brought torrential rains in South America. Quite disorganized too. * RAM - 0% - No chance. * Nuno - 0% - No chance. * Keranique - 15% - Intensifying storm that could become quite notable at some point. We'll have to keep watching. * Matthew - 0% - Biggest fail of 2016. * Callum - 1% - Weird subtropical storm that meandered around a lot. * Darren - 10% - Another interesting storm...will be interesting to see how it unfolds. * Pearl - 1% - Too early to say. * David - 1% - Too early to say. -Bob [[User:Bobnekaro|'Page']] [[Message Wall:Bobnekaro|'Wall']] FORM BONNIE FORM! 02:51, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Floyd's retirements * Destiny – 0.01% – Some odd storm that kept dissipating and regenerating. Briefly passed between several Caribbean islands, Haiti, and some small islands near the Bahamas, but caused no direct or indirect fatalities. Totally won't be retired. * Bittersweet – 50% – Northernmost major hurricane on record. Made landfall on Newfoundland, and was a very destructive storm. Luckily no direct or indirect fatalities, but did $1.27 billion in damages. There is a medium-high chance that it will be retired. * Yolo – 25% – Another odd storm that became extratropical for a large portion of its line, before regenerating into a tropical storm and making landfall at Venezuela along with Trinidad and Tobago. No direct or indirect fatalities. Did about $152.6 million in damages. Not that much, but it gives Yolo a small shot at retirement. * RAM – 0% – One of the mid-January tropical waves. Was never really forecasted to intensity after reaching marginal tropical storm intensity. Dissipated without making landfall anywhere. Definetively won't be retired. Category:Discussion Page Category:2016 Atlantic hurricane season